Friday Night Sleepover
by rebelsaurus29
Summary: "Draco Malfoy was not happy. All he wanted was a relaxing evening." Draco deals with every parent's nightmare: his children dating


**Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling**

* * *

Draco Malfoy was not happy. All he wanted was a relaxing evening. Not an evening spent watching his son cuddled up with his boyfriend. In fact, he didn't want to see either of his children cuddled up with a significant other until they were forty. But there he was, watching Scorpius and Albus snuggled together and eating popcorn as they watched some film on the telly Hermione insisted on getting when they first moved in together. Looking at the time, Draco once again scowled and glared at the two boys.

"Darling, are you coming to bed?"

Turning his head, Draco looks at his wife of twenty years sitting next to him. "I'm waiting for Albus to go home before I head to bed."

Looking quizzically at her husband Hermione says, "But it's Friday."

"So?" Draco responds petulantly.

"Al always sleeps over on Friday," Hermione states matter-of-factly.

"Not anymore," Draco replies.

Scorpius and Albus look over at Hermione and Draco in confusion.

Getting up from his spot on the couch Scorpius turns to his parents, "Dad, why can't Al sleepover? He's been sleeping over every Friday since forever."

"That was before," Draco replies.

"Before what?" Scorpius asks in puzzlement.

Standing up Draco says, "Before you two became a couple. It's not okay for couples to be sleeping over at each other's houses."

Laughing at her husband Hermione says, "Draco, you're being ridiculous. What do you think is going to happen?"

Looking at her in exasperation Draco says, "You know _exactly_ what I think is going to happen."

"He is sleeping over, Draco," Hermione says with finality.

Clenching his jaw Draco takes a deep breath through his nose before saying, "Fine. But they're going to be in separate rooms."

"What?!" exclaims Scorpius.

"Do you want him to sleepover or not?" Draco asks angrily.

With a glare Scorpius says, "Yes."

"Then you'll be in separate rooms," Draco says to his son. Turning to look at Albus he says, "Albus, I'll show you which room you'll be in."

"Dad," Scorpius says with slight annoyance lacing his voice, "Al knows where the guest room is. You don't need to bring him there."

Seeing the flash of fury in his uncle's eyes Albus gently places his hand on Scorpius's arm and says, "It's fine, Scorp." Giving his boyfriend a kiss on the cheek, he bids him goodnight.

Returning the kiss Scorpius says, "Night, Al."

Turning to his aunt, Albus gives her a hug and says, "Good night, Aunt Hermione."

"Good night, sweetheart," Hermione replies as she returns the hug.

Nodding to his uncle to indicate that he is ready, Albus follows Draco out of the room and down the hall to the staircase. Once up the stairs they head down the hall to the right, stopping in front of a cream colored room.

Motioning for him to enter the room Draco tells Albus, "You'll be sleeping in here." Pointing to the bed Draco says, "Sit down, Albus." Taking a deep breath, Draco starts pacing in front of Albus. "I like you, Albus. I do. I've known you your whole life. Watched you grow up and everything. One can even say I love you. However, right now, I am not Uncle Draco. I am Mr. Malfoy, Scorpius's father."

Albus looks at his uncle quizzically and says, "Okay. I'm not sure I understand what's going on."

Stopping in front of Albus Draco looks him straight in the eyes and tells him, "My son is very important to me. I love him very much."

Returning his uncle's stare Albus says, "I know that. I love him, too."

Nodding his head Draco says, "Good. Then you will understand where I'm coming from. If you hurt Scorpius in any way, I will come after you. I do not care that you are basically family. He is my _son_ and he comes first. Do not break his heart. Do you understand me?"

With slight fear present in his eyes Albus responds to his uncle with a, "Yes, sir."

Clapping his hand onto his nephew's shoulder Draco says, "Good night, Al."

"Good night, Uncle Draco."

Closing the door behind him, Draco takes out his wand and places some charms upon the door.

Walking down the hallway Scorpius sees his father with his wand out. "Dad, what are you doing?" Scorpius asks.

Draco gives one last flick of his wand before responding to his son. "I'm just making sure the two of you stay in your own rooms."

"Seriously?!" Scorpius exclaims.

"Seriously," Draco states with a smirk. "Good night, Scorp."

With a sigh Scorpius says, "Night, dad" before heading towards his own bedroom.

Giving himself a congratulatory pat on the back for being so clever, Draco walks into the master bedroom and goes to hang up his robe.

"Are they in bed?" Hermione asks.

"Yup," Draco responds with his back to her. Turning towards the bed Draco asks his wife, "Why are you smiling like that?"

"Like what?" she asks innocently as her husband pulls back the sheets on his side of the bed.

Tucking himself in and facing his wife he replies, "Like you know something I don't know."

Laughing Hermione says, "I always look like that."

Moving closer to his wife and pulling her into his arms Draco gives a sarcastic laugh, "Ha. Ha. Tell me."

"You put the boys in separate rooms, correct?" she asks.

"Correct," he says with a kiss to her nose.

"And you probably placed some sort of spell—"

"Several spells," Draco interjects.

Huffing, Hermione continues, "several spells around the door so they couldn't get into or out of the room, correct?"

"Correct," Draco responds as he continues to pepper Hermione's face with kisses. "Why?"

Enjoying her husband's affections Hermione carries on with her musings, "Oh, nothing. It's just cute that you think that that will stop them from getting to each other."

Draco's lips begin a trail down Hermione's neck as he asks, "What do you mean?"

Trying to hide her smirk from her response Hermione says, "It's just that Scorpius is our son. The son of the 'most brilliant witch of our age' and a slippery Slytherin. And Albus is a third generation marauder with George Weasley as an uncle."

Pausing mid-kiss Draco's eyes start to bulge in realization. "Oh, sh—," he starts as he jumps out of bed and begins running out of the bedroom.

Laughing at her husband's reaction Hermione pulls the blankets up to her neck and murmurs to herself, "I can't wait until he finds out that our daughter is dating Blaise's son."


End file.
